


oofs the word

by wow_im_satan



Category: My Hero Academia, boku no hero acedamia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dabi is a Todoroki, Endeaver’s A+ Parenting, Gay, IM TOO LAZY TO TAG EVERYONE - Freeform, League of Villains, Villain Deku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, chat fic, dabi is touya todoroki, fuck mineta, hes only there to get removed, its so g a y, monoma a hoe, my phone is laggy, oof, so i can tag 1 person every 3 minutes, thots, uhhh, villain todoroki, villain!deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_im_satan/pseuds/wow_im_satan
Summary: It’s a BNHA Chat Fic. The villains have a chat, class 1-A has a chat, the teachers have one, and Todoroki got a text from his lost brother???





	1. izuku isn’t pure?????

**Author's Note:**

> Different chats included:  
> Class 1-A (All Students)  
> Villain Squad™️ (Dabi, Toga, Tomura, Deku)  
> Teacher’s Lounge (Present Mic, Midnight, All Might, Aizawa, Nezo)  
> Todoroki Fam (Endeavor, Dabi(Touya), Shoto, Rei, Fuyumi, Natsuo)  
> Bakusquad (Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, Kaminari)  
> Dekusquad (Deku, Tenya, Uraraka, Shoto, Tsu)  
> Pro Heroes (All Might, Endeavor, Present Mic, Eraser Head, Midnight)
> 
>  
> 
> More will be added as I go along, but I have a bunch of chapters/ideas written down for these ones. Leave character suggestions/group suggestions please!

Class 1-A:  
Uraraka: do we have hw tonight…?  
Bakuho: do we ever have homework? We just like… punch stuff   
Deku: [Picture]  
Todoroki: what the actual fuck deku  
Deku: oops that was supposed to be for a different group  
Bakugo: wait you have friends other than these losers?  
Tenya: deku are you ok in the head why tf would you ever photoshop your face on the Minecraft sheep   
Bakugo: REALLY  
Bakugo: THATS THE PART YOU CHOSE TO FOCUS ON  
Todoroki: izuku you aren’t pure :(  
Bakugo: omg you showed emotion??????  
Todoroki: at least im not in an angsts rage 400% of the time  
Bakugo: I HAVE A KNIFE  
Deku: no you dont   
Deku: Brb I’m getting spammed by my other chat   
Deku: turning off notifications don’t bother me unless ur dying   
Todoroki: oof  
Tenya: well he’s in a sour mood


	2. dabi needs to calm his milk tiddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u heard me. read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different chats included:  
> Class 1-A (All Students)  
> Villain Squad™️ (Dabi, Toga, Tomura, Deku)  
> Teacher’s Lounge (Present Mic, Midnight, All Might, Aizawa, Nezo)  
> Todoroki Fam (Endeavor, Dabi(Touya), Shoto, Rei, Fuyumi, Natsuo)  
> Bakusquad (Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, Kaminari)  
> Dekusquad (Deku, Tenya, Uraraka, Shoto, Tsu)   
> Pro Heroes (All Might, Endeavor, Present Mic, Eraser Head, Midnight)

Villain Squad™️:  
Dabi: BITCH YOU CANNOT FUCKING   
Dabi: DUDE  
Dabi: YOU SENT IT TO THEM???  
Deku: a dare is a dare thot  
Tomura: hooligans   
Tomura: you’re gonna get caught deku  
Deku: do i look like i fucking care bitch?  
Toga: guys i found a CAT  
Tomura: OOOOOH gimme  
Toga: NO YOURE GONNA KILL IT  
Tomura: i will not  
Toga: I NEVER SAID ON PURPOSE  
Dabi: oof suck BURN  
Dabi: get it  
Dabi: ha im so funny  
Deku: should i make a joke about todoroki’s burned eye or no  
Toga: as much as id love that don’t blow your cover yet  
Dabi: BUT WHEN THEY FIND OUT OR IF THEY ARE REALLY CLOSE TO FINDING OUT FUCKING DO IT OK???  
Dabi: wait I have the best idea I’ll send y’all a screenshot   
><><><><  
Todoroki and Touya(Dabi):  
Todoroki: hey bro get some milk while ur out   
Toukya: lmao sorry i was in jail you want skim or whole  
Todoroki: wtf Toukya I sent that 3 years ago  
Toukya: oops yeah   
Toukya: still skim or whole   
><><><><  
Villain Squad™️:  
Deku: OOF KEEP US UPDATED  
Tomura: wtf happened to ur angsty “im never contacting them ever again” phase  
Dabi: it’s hilarious   
Dabi: also i love messing with shoto   
Dabi: so when I stab him it’ll be even funnier  
Dabi: oof actually I’ll stab Endeavor first   
Dabi: with the fam watching   
Dabi: then I’ll kill them  
Dabi: I’m such a good person lol  
Deku: no shut up I wanna kill todoroki  
Dabi: what no he’s my brother I get to kill him  
Deku: what no he’s my boyfriend I get to kill him  
Dabi: what excuse me since when  
Deku: BITCH SINCE LIKE A YEAR AGO????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh i was gonna update in like a week but yknow im addicted to my phone and shit hope you like this you horny bois👌


	3. Todoroki is Canada?

Class 1-A  
Bakugo: fuck my mom  
Mineta: gladly   
Bakugo: ew no  
Momo: can we please ban Mineta  
Ururaka: I second that >-<  
Mineta has been removed from the chatroom   
Deku: hi im back  
Deku: oh yes we finally removed him 0-0  
Todoroki: yes now we just hafta kick bakugo   
Bakugo: SHUT UP YOU CANADIAN FLAG  
Deku: please don’t fight 0-0  
Kirishima: bakugo not again <:l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short :/ next chapter is longer


	4. *angry UwU*

Bakusquad:  
Ashido: pssst bakugoooooo  
Bakugo: whAt  
Ashido: yknow How Todoroki And Deku are together right   
Bakugo: … yes who doesn’t   
Ashido: well  
Kaminari: YOU SHOULD HAVE A COUPLES FIGHT  
Sero: we’ve been planning out all your moves and recording what you two couples have done since Tododeku became a thing  
Bakugo: uh  
Kirishima: tododeku…?  
Bakugo: im confused but kirishima are you fucking ready because I AM FUCKING READY WE ARE GOING TO BE THE CUTEST GAYEST SHITS   
Kirishima: 0-0 i love you 

Dekusquad:  
Uraraka: TODODEKU THEY ARE PLOTTING AGAINST YOU!!!!  
Deku: oh no not again :o   
Todoroki: why does there hafta be a name for us..?  
Uraraka: Some of the girls were talking earlier about how Bakugo and Kirishima have been dating for a while now and they want to be the cuter couple!  
Todoroki: I mean we don’t have to get involved but  
Todoroki: I wanna shove ur cuteness in his dumb face babe  
Tsu: aw cute :p  
Tenya: Not on school grounds! And please use capitalization, periods, commas (especially the Oxford comma), and other grammatical necessities while texting.  
Todoroki: noooo :( grammar hurts my brain  
Tenya: YOUR NONSENSICAL SENTENCES ARE HURTING MY BRAIN!   
Uraraka: GOOD ÒwÓ  
Deku: guys don’t be mean haha!   
Todoroki: oh good ur pureness is back  
Deku: it never left :3


	5. kyaaaaa~~

Class 1-A:  
Kirishima: i will eat ur crocs  
Kirishima: c r o n c h  
Kaminari: mmm yummy cronch me pls  
Ashido: ÕwÕ  
Momo: nope not doing this  
Momo: text in ur weird squad chat if u wanna do THAT nonsense   
Kirishima: cronch the furry õwõ  
Momo: ō-ō  
Momo: tokoyami is the real furry here….  
Tokoyami: Not on purpose.   
Kirishima: *strokes u* play with me s-senpai  
Bakugo: im breaking up with you  
Kirishima: s-senpaiiiiu~~~ KyAaAa~~~~~ *smashes into ur anime tiddie*  
Ashido: same cup size as midnight   
Bakugo: shut up ur all idiots and i hate u all

Bakugo and Kirishima:  
Bakugo: except you  
Bakugo: you aren’t an idiot  
Bakugo: i dont hate u  
Kirishima: awwww <3  
Bakugo: dont cronch me  
Kirishima: okie senpaiii uwu  
Bakugo: stop  
Kirishima: Fine   
Kirishima: love u <3  
Bakugo: u too


	6. It’s 4 AM All Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id like to say we have reached 69 kudos

Teacher’s Lounge:  
All Might: Guys look young midoriya showed me this today!!  
All Might: [Picture]  
Eraser Head: it’s 4 AM ALL MIGHT  
Eraser Head: go the fuck to sleep  
Present Mic: … is that Shrek  
Present Mic: why did he show you Shrek  
Present Mic: also aizawa you shouldn’t be up either this is why you always sleep in class  
Eraser Head: then u shouldn’t be up  
Present Mic: I’m up because my radio show is live from 3-4 I’m heading home now  
Eraser Head: i was up listening to it tho  
Present Mic: still there are reruns at like 6 or 7 now s l e e p  
Eraser Head: ….no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule: every Tuesday around 3 PM I believe


	7. EXTRA Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, an extra chapter! I’ll be sprinkling these in, let me know if you like them! This one is a joke thing I wrote with my boyfriend at 1 AM so yea... (yes yes im NOT SINGLE OwO and gay af)

Mineta is a dickhead. Which is, you know, an obvious thing. But today he was being Extra Dick. He kept bugging every single person about who they had a crush on. Even the teachers. He assumed everyone was straight, even though it was painfully obvious that no one was. Aizawa looked ready to make him student number 155.  
“I started this semester with straight a’s, and now I’m not even straight.” Todoroki said, smiling at Deku’s laugh. “I don’t get it,” Mineta whined, scratching his head. “It means he’s gay, Mineta.” Kirishima sighed.  
Mineta gasped. “That’s offensive to gay people!”  
“Mineta, we are all gay and it’s only offensive if you say it.” Sero said, drinking Sprite Cranberry.  
“Ok then, if you’re gay, who do you have a crush on?!”  
“One, I’d never tell you, two, I have no crush. I have a boyfriend, so I’m doing better than you ever will.”  
“That’s heterophobic!” Mineta screamed. “You existing is a sin. Leave the lesbians in peace.” Tsu said, coming up with her girlfriend Uraraka. Mineta still hasn’t gotten the hint, so the group decided they needed to make a new plan. “What if we have Bakugo and Kirishima make out?” Ashido suggested. “No they do that all the time. Maybe we could get Aizawa and Present Mic in on this?” Uraraka asked. “No, Aizawa hates Mineta as much as we do, but he just wants to drink his juice and sleep. Let’s get All Might to do his bi-thing.” Deku said. “Are you sure he’s gay enough?” Todoroki asked. “Usually he’s just… the gay you think is straight?”  
“We must train him! To be the big gay!”’ Kirishima said excitedly.  
—-  
“I accept! Aizawa has been bugging me about learning how to be gay properly! Best to learn from my students!” All Might said, smiling widely. “Gucci! Now wear these rainbow crocs!” Kirishima said.  
“Kirishima what the fuck, NO.” Bakugo looked disgusted.  
“But- but babe. All Might in gay crocs.” Kirishima whined.  
“I mean you have a point.” Kaminari said. “He looks fine as fuck.”  
“Young Midoriya, what is Gucci?” All Might whispered.  
“It’s like. It’s like. Cool?” Deku guessed.  
“First we must educate you in gay memes and what is and isn’t ok to say.” Kirishima said, as the biggest gay and leader of the pack of homosexuals. “As the biggest gay of 1-A, I am in charge now.”  
Mr. Aizawa was still asleep and completely oblivious as to what was happening in the classroom, and then his husband bust in, kicking the door down. “BABE HOLY SH- Oh hello class 1-A!” He announced. Aizawa blearily opened his eyes. “Is this an intervention?” He asked. “No, it’s class time!” All Might said. “The students are teaching me how to be Big Gay and defeat evil!” Aizawa just nodded. “A worthy use of my class. C'mon babe, let’s go to the teachers room.” He and Present Mic left. “Call me if you need help!” Present Mic added before he left. “Back to our lesson…”  
—-  
“Today’s class will be a lesson on… Big Gay Energy.” All Might said, looking at the notes he had taken during his learning period. “Thath homophobia and heterophobia.” Mineta stated. “Ah, young grape, you fool. There is no heterophobia. You’re just a piss baby, grape.”  
“B-but the gays are taking over television! Didn’t you hear? Lando is-“ He trailed off as All Might stood over him in all his Bi-Glory. “There are more straights than gays. Representation must exist. Learn this, or you will never be a true hero.” Then everyone cheered. Except Mineta, who pissed and ran away.


	8. Tragedgyedgyedgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> press F and donate to Tododeku’s patreon s and start the chapter owo

Villain Squad™️:  
Dabi: today a tradgedgyedgyedgyedgy happened to me  
Dabi: i was buying my Gucci hair dye and was called EMO  
Deku: do u mean stole  
Dabi: yes but they called me EMO   
Deku: I mean aren’t you?  
Toga: shhhh it’s a secret >:3  
Dabi: i will burn you   
Toga: I’ll stab you  
Tomura: F to pay respects   
Deku: i have a story to tell  
Deku: Todoroki and I are in a war with Bakugo and Kirishima offer your support on my patreon to the tododeku cause and also sign my petition   
Dabi: no  
Toga: y e s  
Tomura: im signing for the other guys this is interesting   
Deku: YOU BETRAYED ME


	9. The fucking homos man...

Class 1-A:  
Kirishima:   
░░░░░░░░░░░█▀▀░░█░░░░░░  
░░░░░░▄▀▀▀▀░░░░░█▄▄░░░░  
░░░░░░█░█░░░░░░░░░░▐░░░  
░░░░░░▐▐░░░░░░░░░▄░▐░░░  
░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░▄▀▀░▐░░░  
░░░░▄▀░░░░░░░░▐░▄▄▀░░░░  
░░▄▀░░░▐░░░░░█▄▀░▐░░░░░  
░░█░░░▐░░░░░░░░▄░█░░░░░  
░░░█▄░░▀▄░░░░▄▀▐░█░░░░░  
░░░█▐▀▀▀░▀▀▀▀░░▐░█░░░░░  
░░▐█▐▄░░▀░░░░░░▐░█▄▄░░░  
░░░▀▀▄░░░░░░░░▄▐▄▄▄▀░░░  
░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░  
Yuga: disgusting!!!! Unlike me ~  
Tokoyami: we will ban you both like we did to mineta  
Deku: don’t ban people >:( ????  
Deku: I mean mineta deserved it but….. it is mean!  
Kaminari: kirishima can only speak in text art rn   
Kaminari: you should see what he sent bakugo   
Deku: what wait I wanna see  
Bakugo: deku are you on ur period ur having crazy ass mood swings fuck you btw  
Deku: …?  
Todoroki: uh what the fuck bakugo  
Ashido: I think deku has sand up his vagina  
Tenya: Please stop quoting South Park.   
Uraraka: YOU WATCH SOUTH PARK ??  
Tenya: Yes.   
Tenya: I regret sending that.   
Kirishima:   
░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▄▄░░░░░░░░░░░  
░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░█░░░░░░░░░░  
░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░█░░░░░░░░░░  
░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░█░░░░░░░░░░  
░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░█░░░░░░░░░░  
██████▄███▄████░░███▄░░░░░░░  
▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░█░░░█░░█░░░███░░░░  
▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░█░░░█░░█░░░█░░█░░░  
▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░█░░░  
▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░  
▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░  
▓▓▓▓▓▓█████░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░  
Deku: woooaaah LANGUAGE  
Bakugo: he didn’t even say anything   
Kirishima: <3 <3 <3  
Ashido: gayyyyy  
Tsu: not to start a fight but Kiribaku doesn’t hold a candle to Tododeku  
Bakugo: oh the war is already raging thots  
Bakugo: donate to us on patreon   
Bakugo: $5 we hold hands on camera $10 I’ll smack his ass on camera etc etc  
Sero: kiribaku is the big gay™️  
Kyoka: Remember when this chat was just homework questions…?  
Todoroki: no


	10. sassy todoroki is canon todoroki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH IM SO SORRY I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE YESTERDAY I WAS AT NY CONCERT THING!!!

Todoroki Fam:  
Endeavor: Todoroki stop this rebellious teen phase   
Todoroki: no   
Endeavor: if you want to be a hero you have to stop this awful behavior  
Todoroki: no  
Touya: ur rebellious phase is still going on Endeavor   
Endeavor: ??? Touya you didn’t get us milk 3 years ago you are NOT part of this family.   
Todoroki: apparently he was in jail so he couldn’t get the milk   
Touya: oh yeah I was in jail dad I have an excuse   
Endeavor: for TWO YEARS??  
Touya: No not that long I broke out of course   
Endeavor: what did you even DO?   
Touya: i forget  
Endeavor: you forgot what you did to get into jail.  
Touya: yeet  
Endeavor: where the fuck are you?  
Touya: oh so now you care?   
Todoroki: as confused as I am   
Todoroki: spill the tea on that bitch   
Touya: yeah bitch  
Todoroki: He is crying in gucci   
Endeaver: what  
Todoroki: watashi wa GAY desu   
Touya: you tell him  
Endeavor: wtf  
Touya: wait your dating Deku right  
Todoroki: uh how do you know   
Touya: idk  
Touya: just had to make sure tho  
Todoroki: ?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should make like 1 serious chapter in this where deku kills someone or betrays them and like fuckinh uhhh then go back to memes maybe they don’t know it was deku or they are like ‘fuck that traitor bitch’ idk thots??


	11. Chapter 11

Villain Squad™️:  
Deku: DABI WHAT THE FUCK  
Deku: TODOROKI SHOWED ME THE CHAT   
Deku: THEYRE GONNA FUCKING FIND OUT   
Dabi: I just had to make sure you weren’t lying  
Deku: THEN ASK ME TO SEND A PIC OF US KISSING OR SOMETHING YOU DIDNT HAVE TO TELL HIM  
Deku: AND NOW HES ALSO WORRIED ABOUT HIS DAD KNOWING ABT US  
Toga: aw u two r cute   
Tomura: I agree   
Tomura: yeah dabi what the fuck  
Dabi: Tomura what the fuck  
Deku: @ both of you what the fuck  
Dabi: but Deku u gotta make sure he consents   
Deku: to what TALKING to him?  
Dabi: yes or else he can sue you  
Dabi: you gotta do the signal™️  
Dabi: [Video]  
Deku: what even was that  
Dabi: the signaaaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wrote this one so long ago I forgot what the Signal™️ was supposed to be but I knew it had something to do with tik tok or it was just really fucking weird


	12. How to gay???

Teachers Lounge:  
All Might: Wasn’t this chat supposed to be for planning class lessons and discussing grades?  
Eraser Head: what noooo   
Eraser Head: honestly idk i was added here non consensually   
Eraser Head: by my husband no less  
Eraser Head: I should sue   
Eraser Head: harassment   
Present Mic: oh nose pls don’t   
Eraser Head: only because of the cats  
Eraser Head: you usually feed them   
Midnight: you gAyS  
Eraser Head: wait there are Straights™️?  
All Might: Yes. We should respect all sexualities!!!  
Present Mic: see would you be able to tell he was bi  
Eraser Head: we gotta work on ur gay speak all might   
All Might: I’m??? Bi????  
Eraser Head: see what I mean  
All Might: no and I’m scared???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update this yesterday I was at spectrum club lmao. Anyway, I posted a black butler chat if anyone is interested.


	13. Croc Man and Weeb Boy

Class 1-A:  
Todoroki: guys should I ask my bro to meet up??? I haven’t seen him in a few years so…  
Deku: omg uh YES  
Deku: I can come with u if you want babe <3  
Deku: if ur nervous about seeing him again  
Todoroki: id love that   
Todoroki: He said he was in jail AND broke out…  
Bakugo: arrest his sorry ass  
Deku: he’s his brother kacchan!!! His family has been thru a lot ónò  
Bakugo: bitch we all have shut up u don’t even have a fucin dad  
Deku: no but I have a daddy   
Todoroki: omg babe no  
Kirishima: bakugo am I ur daddy ;)  
Bakugo: no I’m OBVIOUSLY the daddy shitty hair  
Kirishima: sure sure   
Bakugo: I AM   
Kirishima: sweetpea   
Bakugo: no  
Kirishima: CATtsuki   
Bakugo: shut up  
Kirishima: baeeee  
Bakugo: you sound like a weeb  
Kirishima: I am uwu  
Bakugo: divorce initialized  
Kirishima: IM SORRY KING MURDER EXPLOSION PLS TAKE ME BACK I HAVE CAKE  
Kaminari: dude u still want that to be ur hero name  
Bakugo: it’s a good name it strikes fear into my enemies heart  
Kirishima: sure babe sure   
Bakugo: shut up u wear crocs so you can’t talk   
Kirishima: how DARE you insult my children


	14. Chapter 14

Villain Squad™️:  
Dabi: i wanna rob a bank  
Deku: big mood but i just wanna graffiti some shit today  
Toga: YOU SAW INTO THE SPIDERVERSE TOO??????  
Deku: FUCK YEAH   
Tomura: whomst?  
Deku: omg Tomura I have a present for you I got u sum cHaPsTiCk  
Toga: you weren’t supposed to tell him fuckwad  
Dabi: deku you absolute fuck  
Deku: you all are so mean ō-ō  
Dabi: I agree yeet  
Tomura: what no we are nice   
Dabi: get ur head outta ur ass, u stinky toenail   
Deku: wait wait I have nicknames for all of us  
Deku: and for the 1-A kids   
Deku: but I’m too lazy to write them all so only the important one: Todoroki=Canada  
Deku: cuz his hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys something really big is coming! I started writing it but I will take a few weeks to post it because there are a lot of chapters I’ve written before it. But seriously I’m excited to get those ones posted, so I might change to uploading 3 chapters a week... what do you guys think? Any predictions? Suggestions?


	15. Chapter 15

Class 1-A:  
Bakugo: turn on the news im shitting myself  
Kaminari: what does that hafta do with the news  
Bakugo: IM NOT ACTUALLY JUST TURN IT ON  
Deku: ...jesus christ is that   
Deku: is that those villain guys… doing tik tok shit?  
Kirishima: LOOK ONE OF THEM HAS CROCS LIKE ME UWUW  
Bakugo: I cannot take these guys seriously anymore   
Bakugo: every time they show up we’ll just do the fucking floss  
Kaminari: I second that  
Kaminari: wait todoroki is rich right let’s have a karaoke night   
Todoroki: pls shut tf up  
Kaminari: BUY MY SILENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this drama y’all. Sadly Deku was on camera duties for the leak, so no one knows it’s him ;)


	16. what the f u c k tomura???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lovelies, 3 chapters a week! Surgery tomorrow so wish me luck 👌

Villain Squad™️:  
Deku: TOMURA U SENT IN THE WRONG FUCKING VIDEO  
Tomura: I THOUGHT IT WAS THE MOST RECENT ONE   
Dabi: CHECK THE VIDEO FIRST YOU FUCKING IDIOT  
Dabi: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SCARE THE PUBLIC WITH THAT ON OUR ASSES  
Deku: YALL WERE LUCKY I WAS HOLDING THE CAMERA FOR THAT SHIT  
Dabi: FUCK THEY KNOW OUR TIK TOK: VILLAINS EDITION APP NOW  
Deku: we don’t know that it just looks like normal tik tok   
Deku: no heroes caught on so far so  
Toga: hit or misssss


	17. REE Squad 👏

Bakusquad:  
Bakugo: im dying  
Bakugo: fucking stab me  
Ashido: sure  
Kirishima: nO-  
Sero: REEEE me to my death  
Kaminari: REEEEE  
Sero: REEEEEEEEEEE  
Kaminari: *t pose on ur face* good widdance uwu   
Bakugo: I swear to god I’m gonna fist ur asses and explode them   
Kaminari: bakugo, the king of weird and disturbing threats   
Bakugo: mcr speaks to me on a personal level  
Bakugo: i AM mama  
Kirishima: that makes sense in the context I’m sure  
Bakugo: eh  
Kaminari: let us take a moment to pray to our lord and savior Brendan Urie, our pansexual god  
Ashido: THOR IS THE GOD OF LESBIANS WHEEEE  
Bakugou: im gonna slap all ur dicks off and sew them to Ashido’s ass  
Kirishima: aw my violent bby owo


	18. Tomura’s Hand Kink

Villain Squad™️:  
Dabi: hey guys did u know I could fry an egg on my ass  
Deku: yes   
Deku: todoroki made some bacon on his shoulder so my brain automatically jumped to ur ass  
Dabi: the bitch wasn’t supposed to tell   
Dabi: i taught him everything he knows   
Dabi: ok im off to fry the furries   
Tomura: whats a furry?  
Toga: you clueless fucking hoe  
Toga: do you know NOTHING  
Tomura: I know I’m gonna have sex with my many hands tonight   
Deku: great. didn’t need to know that but GREAT.   
Tomura: wiggle wiggle wiggle õwõ  
Deku: im fucking frightened   
Dabi: this is true evil   
Toga: I’m going to E X P O S E you all and stab ur uwus   
Dabi: btw i bought pink high heel boots and im FABULAAAAAS   
Tomura: a fabulous midget  
Dabi: I’m taller than everyone?????  
Tomura: yeah but we’re all short   
Tomura: by society’s standards you are a lil midget   
Dabi: I stg I’ve had enough of this shit  
Deku: damn that’s not a good sign   
Dabi: lmao yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been watching Shane Dawson all day lmao. Woke up at 4 AM to see the new video... so I’m disbanding my Chuck E. Cheese squad (don’t ask my friends are weird)


	19. REEEE NATION

Class 1-A:  
Bakugo: todoroki a rich bitch  
Todoroki: what no  
Kirishima: I mean… we’ve all seen ur room man  
Todoroki: it’s not that fancy  
Kaminari: it’s fucking EXPENSIVE   
Deku: don’t make fun of him guys   
Kaminari: I will repeat myself he must BUY OUR SILENCE  
Kaminari: REEEE NATION UNITE  
Ashido: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Kirishima: REEEEEEEEEEE  
Bakugo: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Iida: idk what’s happening but REEEEEEEE  
Tsu: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE   
Sero: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Todoroki: ???  
Kaminari: this is called karma BITCH  
Todoroki: what did I doooooo  
Kaminari: u know what u did bitch  
Todoroki: oh that   
Deku: what?  
Kaminari: no one will ever believe me  
Sero: in other news are you respecting wahmen on this fine day  
Deku: more importantly have u subscribed to our savior pewdiepie   
Mineta: ew t series forever   
Deku: YOU MUST NOT????  
Momo: whomst tf added him back   
Tenya: wtf is a pewdiepie   
Kaminari: ???????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry I’m late updating. SuRgErY was fine. Recovery sucks but eh. I’ve been watching anime (mainly black butler and mob psycho) all day every day.


	20. endeavor is an asshat

Todoroki Fam:  
Endeavor: my children are shit  
Todoroki: like father like son   
Touya: damn i got my fucin popcorn here watching this roasssst  
Touya: it’s fucking annoying using my old ass phone for all this one sec  
(?): lmao new phone who dis   
(?): no seriously I need all ur contacts again   
(?): oh wait I got my old phone I’ll just check the numbers lmao  
Touya: gr8 m8 transferred everything owowowo   
Todoroki: have you subscribed to pewdiepie   
Touya: oh that’s we he asked uhhh yeet   
Endeavor: what is a yeet  
Todoroki: subscribe to pewdiepie then we’ll talk


	21. bitch l a s a g n a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS SOME MANGA SPOILERS!!! THE DEKU QUIRK SHIT!!! NOT MENTIONED IN OTHER CHAPTERS SO JUST SKIP THIS ONE AND READ ON MY WEEBS!

Class 1-A:  
Bakugo: SO YOU NOT ONLY HAVE 1 QUIRK   
Bakugo: YOU HAVE FUCKING 8  
Kaminari: UHH @ MIDORIYA WTF??  
Todoroki: excuse   
Deku: uhhh idfk???? I’m actually freaking out rn????  
Todoroki: you’re always freaking out   
Deku: BUT THIS TIME FOR REALLY REAL????  
Todoroki: hold up lemme sip this tea for a quick sec ur not always a crybaby for real?  
Deku: SHUT UP IM HAVING A MIDLIFE CRISHIS  
Bakugo: UR LIKE TWELVE  
Deku: I PLAN ON DEATH  
Kaminari: mood but still wtf is happening   
Deku: IM ON MY PUBERTY  
Deku: IS THIS WHAT A PERIOD FEELS LIKE  
Tenya: whomst,,,,,?  
Kaminari: ok this is interesting and all but original minecrafters here???  
Sero: D A M N HELL YEAH BABE-BRO  
Deku: URARAKA IM ON MY PERIOD  
Uraraka: THIS IS FEMINISM AT ITS PEAK   
Mineta: guys the sub gap is closing :D t series is abt to win!!!!  
Kaminari: noooo D: FUCK T GAY   
Kaminari: I don't like you T-Series  
Nothing personal, kid  
But I must go all out  
Just this once  
Bobs or vegana, whichever will it be?  
Sit the fuck down T-Series  
I'm here to spill the real tea  
You tryna dethrone me from spot on number one  
But you India, you lose  
So best think you haven't won  
When I'm through with you  
We're gonna be completely fucking done  
'Cause we only just begun  
I review you  
Zero  
Bye bitch, gone  
So come on, T-Series  
Looking hungry for some drama  
Here, let me serve your bitch lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Look at T-Series they just crying for their momma  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
T-Series just wet themselves in their pajama  
So who the hell is Bob, and why you wanna kiss him? (ew)  
I'm a blue eyes white dragon, while you're just dark magician (oof)  
You got a fifth of the population in your nation but  
I got nine-year-olds of worlds so hold your defecation (oops)  
Motu Patlu, what the fuck is that even supposed to mean?  
Your language sounds like it came from a mumble rap community  
No papa, no papa, yes papa, Johnny  
Now down all of this sugar and  
Let's throw this fucking party with some  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Look at T-Series they just crying for their momma  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Look at T-Series they just wetting their pajama  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch lasagna  
You got a population of 1.32 billion  
But most your videos can't seem to hit even a million  
Sub-bot!  
Sero: same   
Ashido: mood


	22. meme squad revealed

Meme Squad:   
Ashido: we are the best meme squad in this school   
Kaminari: yeet  
Kirishima: my uwu crocs are q u a k i n g  
Todoroki: don’t give my secrets away  
Kaminari: what if I’m a furry  
Kaminari: IM SCREAMING WHAT IF IM A FURRY GUYS ILL BE LIKE 40 WATCHING MLP AND REALIZE IM JACKING OFF TO PONY PPL  
Sero: im… not divorcing u actually that sounds amazing ill join in   
Todoroki: who wants AirPods I stole my dad’s credit card again  
Kaminari: get a fucking BOUNCY HOUSE   
Kaminari: shaped like a DICK   
Sero: put it in the teachers Lounge   
Kaminari: let’s make a rap out f this  
Ashido: to de-FEAT THE HUNS   
Sero: steel their feeties owo   
Todoroki: hm but have u considered .  
Todoroki: that I already have their feeties  
Kaminari: Le Gaspuuuuu


	23. jigglypuff > sex

Villain Squad™️:  
Dabi: https://youtu.be/Uq3_A3kFKd8  
Deku: why has everyone i know gone insane with this content  
Toga: THAT WAS MY CHILDHOOD REMEMBER BACKSTABBER BACKSTABBER BACKSTABBER??????????  
Tomura: i only watched power rangers and randy cunningham ninth grade ninja  
Dabi: woah woah woah hold up u never had the joy of experiencing danny phantom??  
Deku: adventure time and gravity falls and steven universe and SPONGEBOB WHAT ABT THE MEMES MAN  
Toga: fairly odd parents man?????? before it was shit????  
Dabi: wait wait have y’all ever mained jigglypuff in smash bros it’s better than sex  
Tomura: u stinky virgin weeb  
Toga: HES LEARNING IM SO PROUD   
Deku: all of u r virgins except maybe toga  
Toga: boi I was bayonetta in that aspect I got all the ladies eating my pussy dick  
Deku: I’m like middle school we had this chat with our teacher for smash bros it was wild man lmfao everyone hated me but we united and got our teacher in smash  
Dabi: ur teacher andy mullen????  
Deku: fuck yeah  
Tomura: u where in chorus u gaywad  
Toga: we r all gaywads here   
Deku: hot take no one is str8  
Toga: got take we all been knew   
Dabi: straight ppl? In 20bi-teen? I don’t think so shister  
Toga: it’s almost 20twen-T   
Tomura: uhh it’s like January also what abt when it’s 20twenty-gun   
Deku: u ABLEIST RACIST HOMOPHOBE SEXIST SHITBAG HOW D A R E U MENTION GUNS -sjw hoe  
Toga: true true


	24. p i s s

Class 1-A:  
Mineta: uhh who exploded the toilet   
Bakugo: I started a bonfire in the toilet  
Mineta: WHY?  
Bakugo: demon summoning, anger issues, idk  
Mineta: HOW??  
Bakugo: my piss is nitrogen or something  
Kirishima: wait whAT I DIDNT KNOW THIS  
Kaminari: dude we can like pee on villains  
Momo: ur all disgusting   
Deku: um pls don’t   
Kaminari: but it would be SuPeR eFfEcTiVe  
Deku: pls… don’t   
Tsu: he’s a virgin he wants to save all the dic for todoroki  
Deku: no ur all disgusting I agree with momo   
Todoroki: I mean… it’s a good strategy   
Mineta: yeah we can pee in the girl’s titties >:)  
Bakugo: ...no… no  
Uraraka: no   
Kirishima: no


	25. i diagnose u with small pp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment it makes me happy

Villain Squad™️:  
Deku: they’re gonna piss on u  
Tomura; wut  
Deku: bakugo is gonna piss on u   
Dabi: why  
Deku: his piss is like gasoline or smthn   
Toga: WTF ur friends are fucking WEIRD   
Deku: they’re not my friends bAkA  
Toga: lmao  
Dabi: well I’ll piss on them first   
Dabi: they will be intimidated by my meat scepter   
Deku: why do I talk to people   
Deku: any people   
Toga: we r the best ppl


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the next chapter motherfuckers

Class 1-Gay:  
Uraraka: same chat no straights uwu   
Todoroki: so,,, no mineta   
Uraraka: yeah  
Todoroki: yes shisters   
Deku: I’ve seen satan, todoroki wtf?  
Todoroki: I’m watching James and Jeffree  
Deku: this chat is for gay news only and I allow that that is Gucci gay news any str8 y’all besides “ew str8 ppl” is s h i t  
Todoroki: wait… midoriya u have other friends right  
Deku: sort of sure why?  
Todoroki: are they str8  
Deku: oh fuck no  
Kirishima: thank GOD we were so scared for ur gaynity   
Bakugo: i was for once concerned   
Bakugo: not for u of course for ur friends   
Bakugo: because they had to talk to u   
Bakugo: and ur deku   
Kirishima: babe   
Kirishima: we worked on being nicer ok? every time ur mean i wear a pair of my special edition limited crocs on our date   
Kaminari: I will encourage him to be mean as possible   
Kirishima: that’s not the POINT REEEEE  
Bakugo: REEEEEEE  
Sero: hm the real question is exactly how many crocs do u have and did u take them all to ua   
Kirishima: yeet and uh idk how many I have but 3 of my unpacked bags are just crocs and my entire closet is crocs  
Kirishima: all my clothes are somewhere on the floor tbh   
Bakugo: HA mood   
Sero: omg our lord   
Sero: stronger than shaggy   
Ashido: bow to he  
Tsu: who is questioning our lord and god shaggy?!  
Kirishima: help they are comparing me to he  
Bakugo: but can he do THIS  
Deku: THIS IS A PSA: SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE   
Bakugo: MEME REVIEW REEE  
Ashido: REEEE  
Tenya: ree   
Tenya: ree ree  
Tenya: reee


	27. HERE HE IS KIDS

Villain Squad:  
Deku: TOMURA YOU REALLY FUCKED UP THIS TIME   
Dabi: WHAT THE FUCK TOMURA PT 2 JESUS CHRIST AGAIN????  
Deku: THEY FOUND OUR TIK TOK ACCOUNT MAN   
Deku: THIS IS REAL BAD HOLY FUCK   
Deku: YOU GOTTA FIX THIS BITCH  
Toga: THEY CANT FIX IT WE MUST LIVE IN IT  
Toga: WE WILL BE THE MEME VILLAINS LOVED BY ALL VILLAIN MEME REVIEW DUDE  
Toga: OWN IT  
Dabi: no papa  
Deku: im not ready to break up with todoroki we just had an anniversary   
Deku: SAVE ME.   
Dabi: ITS OK UHHH  
Dabi: WE CAN KIDNAP HIM  
Toga: aw dabi sometimes u don’t realize it but ur like a big bro bro to Izuku owowowo   
Dabi: what no way bro wOWWWW  
Deku: Aw me and the big bro are gonna kidnap some ppl together  
Deku: FUCK WHATLL MY MOM SAY GOTTA CHECK W HER DAMN   
Dabi: ur big bro say yeet skeet beat ur meat kidnap todoroki off the street  
Dabi: I’m m&m biotch Regina George who?  
Tomura: once I disintegrated the L O O  
Toga: u British fuck   
Dabi: I thot u were American   
Deku: t h o t  
Dabi: off to get that d i c k man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, THE MOMENT HAS FINALLY COME. I’ll actually hafta write now and not take from my stash oof 👌👌👌


	28. EXTRA CHAPTER: POLL

PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS WHICH YOU’D LIKE!

Would you like Deku to somehow convince todoroki to become a villain?

OR

Would you like todoroki to escape/be rescued? 

I’m at a point where the pre written chapters are running out fast. I’m starting to write a bit where the villains are annoyed at something. It’s either gonna be like... todoroki doing something stupid or todoroki being rescued. 

Also would you like more EXTRA chapters? Perhaps a chapter of the heroes trying to rescue todoroki? If todoroki ends up a villain, one of the villains doing their villain things?


	29. Nani????

Class 1-A:  
Bakugo: DEKU SIBSNWBQ AND YNE INNTHE AND VIKAKIN AND HES A BAD BOY OWOBSBABJ  
Kirishima: HOLY SUCK THAT DICK I CANT BELIEVE WE REEED WITH HIM  
Uraraka: guys this is actually serious… I can’t believe he was a villain this whole time…  
Sero: yeah but look at the quality of those tik toks   
Kaminari: yah damn what equipment do those bad bois have man look at that shit  
Deku: im staying in the chat btw   
Bakugo: U PISSFACE  
Bakugo: FART BOY   
Bakugo: I CANT THINK OF INSUKTS NANWVKWPWLSNSB NANI???  
Ashido: were u even really subbed to pewdiepie…?  
Deku: of course pewdiepie brings everyone together   
Deku: tbh I actually liked some of u   
Deku: lmao tell me what all might says later sk8ers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve figured out what I’m gonna do with the poll from last chapter... just remember: this fic takes place over months and months, not a few days.


	30. All Might is a clueless hoe again

Teachers Lounge:  
Eraser Head: all might you did the worst fucking thing EVER  
All Might: How was I supposed to know???  
Eraser Head: yknow what I’ll yell at u later I bet ur crying right now  
Present Mic: ive been teaching him how to be calmer :)  
Midnight: YOU   
Midnight: teaching HIM how to be calm????  
Present Mic: ok but let’s get back to the problem that is Midoriya   
All Might: what if I just  
All Might: talk to him   
Eraser Head: oh fuck guys he’s in denial look when my first cat died I was too but then I got another cat and another and another and now I have a lot of cats and a Yamada but the point is get a new child to care for  
All Might: no I don’t wanna I want izuku  
Eraser Head: BUT U CANT are we really having this conversation   
Eraser Head: fuck this im drinking milk from the carton  
Midnight: wut  
Present Mic: it’s how he copes with loss   
Eraser Head: shut up birb man


	31. ówò

Ppl we took lmao:  
Dabi: So this chat   
Toga: me hack phone u can only text u s now  
Dabi: lmao we aren’t that bad   
Todoroki: yes   
Todoroki: yes you are   
Dabi: ...bitch  
Deku: don’t be a hoe dabi   
Toga: we’ve already established his hoe-ness  
Tomura: we r supposed to be INTIMIDATING p  
Deku: it’s too late he knows me too well  
Todoroki: i know touya’s ‘tickle tummy’ i will wreck u  
Dabi: SHUT UP NO  
Deku: oh my g o d  
Deku: tell me more bby  
Todoroki: no  
Deku: not even for me ??  
Todoroki: especially not   
Deku: u will learn to love me again i cry   
Dabi: we aren’t gonna torture u btw we just wanted to hang with u more and with our secrets getting out we didn’t want u to snatch the wig off out asses or whatever   
Todoroki: ur triggering me bro that makes no sense and it will trigger jeffree  
Dabi: AW SEE U ACKNOWLEDGED ME AS BRO PROGRESS   
Deku: ok Tomura I have a request pls don’t disintegrate my boyfriend’s dick  
Tomura: THAT WAS ONE TIME  
Dabi: oh yeah I forgot he did that  
Tomura: HE WAS ANNOYING ME  
Dabi: sure sure   
Deku: he just wanted to touch a dick   
Toga: big dickle owo   
Deku: unlike his  
Todoroki: you guys aren’t very intimidating   
Deku: shut up yes we are  
Toga: don’t make ur boyfriend cry man   
Dabi: as ur older brother I must say that is very ungucci


	32. kanye west likes big fingers in his ass

Villain Squad:  
Deku: he’s so mean to me :’(  
Dabi: He one sassy boi   
Tomura: HE BIT MY FUCKING GINGER  
Tomura: FINGER  
Toga: dude ur finger is a g i n g e r?  
Dabi: ginger pride  
Toga: moo  
Tomura: *mood?  
Toga: no   
Toga: moo  
Dabi: vore me children  
Dabi: C H U C K  
Deku: my name is now chuck   
Dabi: chuck is dead only yeet   
Tomura: O N L Y Y E E T


	33. Chapter 33

Class 1-A:  
Kirishima: guys is all might ok i just saw him curled up in a ball eating Cheetos from a plate with chopsticks   
Deku: HA   
Kirishima: U DONT GET TO LAUGH R E B E C C A  
Tenya: It is worrying how you are all reacting to this situation. He is a villain.   
Bakugo: todoroki is acting normal he’s so much sad he hasn’t come to class  
Deku: h a  
Deku: ur all bad friends  
Bakugo: WHY??? IF ANYTHING U ARE  
Deku: dude… todoroki’s older brother kidnapped him ur all idiots   
Bakugo: FFFFDDFCWVABALPWJWHWHF  
Kaminari: HES A VILLAIN TOO?? DO ALL VILLAINS KNOW EACH OTHER WAIT WHAT??  
Deku: nah he’s in my squad :)  
Kaminari: A SQUAD?? U HAVE A SQUAD??? DUDE U CANT HAVE A SQUAD WHAT ABT OUR SQUAD


	34. The good gay eggs

The Good Eggs:  
Momo: We have to get Todoroki back, guys!  
Uraraka: i can’t believe he was a bad guy this whole time  
Kaminari: listen I know this is a serious situation and everything BUT are u all in the egg gang   
Kirishima: what good nine year old isn’t?  
Tenya: Back to the matter at hand. (But yes, I am on the Egg Gang.)  
Bakugo: DEKU IS SERIOUSLY PISSING ME OFF THE SEQUAL   
Ashido: the trilogy  
Kaminari: the spelling errors   
Uraraka: what if he’s being controlled or smthn I have some hope left guys!  
All Might: why would he do this to his mommy  
All Might: he was innocent   
Bakugo: I FUCKINH  
Bakugo: THAT BITCH LITERALLY  
Bakugo: i need to punch a bitch  
Bakugo: where mineta at I’ll punch him  
Kirishima: Punch me babe  
Bakugo: NO WAY ILY  
Momo: BACK ON TRACK  
Momo: let’s meet up in a little bit and discuss a plan


	35. ass 1-a are idiots (yes. ass.)

Class 1-Gay:  
Deku: guys :( why r u trying to break into my house  
Kaminari: U KIDNAPPED TODOROKI HOE  
Deku: technically dabi did the kidnapping I just drove the van   
Sero: ur like 15  
Deku. Shut up I’m 16 now   
Bakugo: ILL RAM UR TEETH IN WITH A LAWNMOWER   
Kirishima: I AGREE BABE <3  
Kaminari: WE WILL BREAK UR ASS, FREEZE IT AND SHATTER IT  
Deku: How tf r u supposed to do that w/o todoroki   
Bakugo: shit u right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuugh I wanted to get all three chapters out on Tuesday but I couldn’t get the story plot chapter done in time... anyway here are 2 chapters and the third one is coming as soon as I’m done with it! It’s almost done I swear haha...


	36. nice vs todoroki-nice?

Villain Squad™️:  
Deku: I GOT MY HAND STUCK IN A TOASTER GUYS FUCK  
Dabi: HA get up to Tomura’s level his dick was in the toaster for 3 years before he remembered his disintegration quirk   
Tomura: I will end u  
Dabi: ima shove popcorn up my pussy and fucking eat it   
Dabi: my pussy will s u c c it in  
Toga: dabi what the fuck are you smoking  
Dabi: me mommy  
Dabi: daddy why  
Toga: fuck u ALL I’m on my PERIOD  
Dabi: big mood  
Toga: shut up im salty   
Deku: im… he’s warming up to me I think :,)  
Dabi: either that or we’re breaking his spirit lol  
Deku: no he was nice to me today like not ‘uwu this is my escape plan’ nice he was like TODOROKI-NICE   
Dabi: Damn dis is gud


	37. Todoroki Shouto

“Todoroki.” Deku walked into the room. “I…” He trailed off for a moment. He couldn’t ask if he was comfortable or ok. He literally kidnapped him. He was usually witty in these types of situations, but this was Todoroki. He didn’t want to lose him. “I want to explain some things.” Todoroki raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. Deku sat down next to him. The room was comfy, not anything like the dark one downstairs. This was sort of like a reinforced bedroom.   
“It used to be my dream to be a hero.” He chuckled. “I looked up to All Might and everyone else. But…” He looked down sadly. “Heroes aren’t always good people. You know that, don’t you?” He looked over to Todoroki, who was still staring at the wall. “Maybe you aren’t even listening, but I’m still gonna talk. Villains aren’t always villains too. Some of them just disagree with heroes. Most of us started out that way. Just disagreeing.” Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He needed to tell someone about everything. “Then something happens. A lot happened for me. Kacchan… he just pushed me over the edge, you know? In more ways than one. I really thought I was going to end it that day. But I got a call from the hospital. My mom had gotten in the way of a fight.” Tears started to well up in Izuku’s eyes. He didn’t bother to wipe them away.   
“The guy was quirkless. He didn’t even do something that warranted hero intervention. He stole some food. He wasn’t a villain, he was starving. There was no need for him to use his power. And so many people were hurt. My mom… she didn’t deserve to be hit that day. I seriously thought she was going to die.” He let out a small sob. Todoroki looked over. A look of conflict washed over him. His boyfriend, ex boyfriend, whatever, was crying. Shouldn’t he be doing something? He didn’t want to be as heartless as the villains. But didn’t the villains make him happier?  
“It was your brother that found me first, actually.” He smiled weakly. “It was one of the best days of my life. We talked for awhile about heroes and their mistakes. He told me a little about his dad, but I didn’t know he was Endeavor’s kid until a little while ago.” He looked over at Todoroki. “You probably don’t care. I’ll… I’m just gonna leave now.”   
“Wait.” Todoroki surprised himself. “I don’t agree with you, but I do want to hear you explain yourself.” Izuku smiled slightly. “Ok. I’ll tell you more tomorrow.”   
/\/\/\/\/\  
Weeks had passed. Todoroki wasn’t exactly attempting to escape. They let him roam around the house freely. Deku talked to him every day, Dabi even came in a few times. Todoroki tried in the beginning, really tried, to change Deku. But Deku always had a better argument. “Heroes aren’t inherently good, villains aren’t always bad. We just disagree.” Todoroki was really beginning to think, to remember. Endeavor was obvious, but Todoroki always thought of him as an exception. But… didn’t Mount Lady just do this for money and fame? She took the press from others that really helped. He thought back to Midoriya’s explanation. He just disagreed with the heroes way. He didn’t want to kill anyone innocent.   
It was foolish, Todoroki thought, to depend on heroes. This society believes heroes will come save them no matter what. If they don’t get credit for it, chances are they probably won’t do anything. Even some people at UA were only doing it for publicity. ‘What am I thinking?’ He asked himself. ‘They must have done something to my mind. Heroes aren’t like that!’ His breathing became heavy. ‘Why is this happening?’  
He heard a knock at the door, followed by some footsteps. “Hey.” Dabi walked into the room, hands in his pockets. “I’m not very good at… this. But I know what your going through.” Todoroki raised an eyebrow. “I saw you. We have cameras.” Dabi explained. “Anyway, you’re thinking about heroes and shit, right?” Todoroki nodded. “I did too. When I left, you know. Fuck I’m really bad at this.” Todoroki glanced down at the burns, the awful burns on his brothers arms. “Why did you…”   
“I… it wasn’t a good time for me. I didn’t want a trace of him left, you know? I had so many of his features.” He rubbed a hand along his jawline. Todoroki grabbed at a strand of his hair. “I’ve thought about dying it.” He mumbled.   
“Dude. Let’s do it.”   
“What?”   
“Let's just forget about everything and pretend to be brothers again. You’ll probably report us or whatever so let’s just… pretend.” Todoroki was confused, and it showed. Dabi sighed. “I missed you. I don’t know if you remember but before you got your quirk, we used to hang out a lot. I changed a lot, but I always remembered that. I just wanted to be happy again, Shouto. Let’s just do this. You just gotta go for it.” Todoroki hesitated. “Ok. I want it white.”   
“Ok, that’s gonna take… a lot of bleaching. But we can work on it.” Dabi smiled, a real, happy smile. There was a twinge in Todoroki’s heart. He wasn’t faking it. He really just wanted to see him again. But he was a villain. Todoroki’s mind was twisting, turning. Why were they being genuinely nice to him? They were murderers, awful people, why were they nice? He put his thoughts in hold for a moment. Forget it all, have some fun, that’s what his brother wanted. And when he really thought about it, that was what he wanted too.   
/\/\/\/\/\  
“Oh.” Todoroki whispered to himself. He grabbed a piece of his hair, staring in awe. Dabi smiled proudly above him. “You see? I told you I was good at this! You like it?” Todoroki couldn’t say anything. He nodded happily. He had never seen the part of him that looked like his mother before. It had always been covered by the resemblance to his father. But now he could really see. Except the burn. It was still red. Todoroki decided he didn’t really like that color anymore. He put his hand up to his face, covering that side of his face. He looked so… different. “Is there any way we can cover this?”   
“Makeup would irritate it, but I have a way to do it.” Dabi left the room for a few minutes. Todoroki sat in the chair, still staring at his new hair. He looked paler with it, but calmer as well. The fiery red wasn’t there to intimidate anymore. Was it the hair that made him look happier, softer, or was it himself? Every time he looked at himself in the mirror before, he had hated what he saw. Now there was a whole new person, and all Todoroki could do was look. Why did he still call himself that? Todoroki? It tied him to that awful house, his father. Couldn’t he just be Shouto? His thoughts were interrupted by Dabi walking back into the room.   
“Here, I found this. Sorry it took me forever, Shigaraki, Toga and Deku were bitching about wanting to see you. But we have to complete the look first, duh.” Dabi seemed pretty focused. He remembered Deku’s ‘warning’, he took his little makeovers very seriously. He always was a perfectionist. When Shouto first realized it was his brother, he was shocked for many reasons, but one of them being that he looked like a hobo. But apparently that was his ‘look’. “Close your eyes.” Dabi instructed. Shouto did it. He felt a string tie in the back of his head. “Boom. Done.”   
Shouto opened his eyes, but he could only see out of one. An eyepatch. It didn’t look massive, but it covered the majority of his scar, his hair doing the rest. “I have some more options, but this is the one I found quickest.” It was surreal. He was new, different, strange, but in a comforting way. He wondered for a moment, “Is this how you felt?”   
Dabi thought for a second. “Yes. After the burns stopped hurting.” He shifted awkwardly. “I’ll bring in the others.” He said, leaving Shouto alone once again. Not much time passed when Toga ran in excitedly, followed by Deku and Shigaraki shortly after. Shouto has gotten used to Shigaraki’s face at this point. He was freaky at first, but he was just kind of a dumbass at this point. “Holy shit, that’s fucking awesome.” Deku said. “Dabi always wants perfection.” Shigaraki added. “It’s so pretty!” Toga yelled. Compliments. This was nice, actually. They were nice. Why were they nice?   
/\/\/\/\/\  
“Izuku, I want to stay here.” He spat out quickly. He had been thinking about it for while now. He could’ve left any time, but he didn’t, and if that didn’t say anything… a hug. Izuku was hugging him. “It’ll be hard. But we all went through it, and we’re here for you.” Todoroki hugged Izuku back. “Can you tell them for me?” He asked. “Yeah.”   
Shouto didn’t really know his former classmates. Besides Deku, he never noticed any of them. He was with them for so long and yet couldn’t say anything about any of them. He certainly didn’t want them dead, but neither did the villains. He was one now, too, he guessed. It was strange, surreal, to call himself that. But he was fairly happy with what he stood for. Happy. He was truly, really happy.   
/\/\/\/\/\  
It was down to business very quickly. He learned everything easily as he had already been there for so long, and he had a mission. Basically what Izuku had. Go to UA and report back information. “They’ll be suspicious from Izuku, so you really have to sell it. Cry if you have too.” Shigaraki instructed. “Your hair looks amazing and I’m not re-dyeing it. You have to wear a wig and get rid of the eyepatch. You can’t act differently.” Dabi added. “I’ll make it look like you fought to get out. You have to do some of that, too.”   
He was ready. Izuku squeezed his hand. “You’ll do great.” He said, looking outside. “I wish I could go with you, you know.” Shouto nodded. He wouldn’t get to see Izuku as much as he’d like, but they could text at least. After his goodbyes, he headed off, back to UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say… wow. This story has almost 5000 hits, 350+ kudos, and 100+ comments! That’s amazing! When you comment and give kudos it makes me so happy. Thank you to everyone who reads this and thank you for being patient with my update schedule. I’m sorry this was so late, but writing from Todoroki’s perspective isn’t something I do often, and I’ve never written Villain!Todoroki before.


	38. back to memes

Class 1-A:  
Ashido: hey todoroki i added u back to the chat :)  
Todoroki: thanks  
Mineta: wait he was gone?  
Sero: shut up u fucking grape fart  
Bakugo: how’d u fuck them up?  
Kirishima: bakugo don’t be insensitive!!  
Todoroki: tbh i don’t remember much   
Uraraka: he probably doesn’t wanna talk about it guys   
Todoroki: Yea I’ve missed ur memes tbh  
Bakugo: ???? Not you too  
Kaminari: YES MEME TIME FUCKERS  
Kaminari: now I get to talk abt what I did last night haha haha  
Sero: oh god what did u do  
Kaminari: shut up MOM  
Sero: as the official MomFriend™️ I just know   
Kaminari: so i went to aizawa’s office  
Kirishima: oh no  
Kaminari: hush you  
Kaminari: and stole one of his cats  
Kirishima: he keeps cats in the teachers room…? Also he’s gonna beat ur ass  
Kaminari: yeah maybe lmao  
Kaminari: Anyway   
Kaminari: y’all hear abt the Shrek reboot?  
Ashido: c u r s e d  
Iida: I’m glad you are back Todoroki :)  
Todoroki: thanks shhh we is talking about shrek   
Bakugo: listen I’m not as into memes as all of u but I know about the Shrek reboot and we do not need this in our lives   
Kirishima: babe ik I tell u not to get anger uwu but. blow up dreamworks pls  
Bakugo: yea ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peepee the cat died :(


	39. mr noodles (in honor of peepee)

Teacher’s Lounge:  
Eraser Head: hey has anyone seen mr noodle?  
Present Mic: Huh? Is he missing?  
Midnight: ...Mr Noodle?  
Eraser Head: he looks like a noodle   
Eraser Head: and shinsou helped name him  
All Might: Hm. I saw Kaminari with a cat earlier, perhaps he thought it was a stray?  
Present Mic: JFC BABE CALM DOWN  
Eraser Head: he took mr noodle he must pay  
All Might: pls don’t kill the students !!!  
Eraser Head: no promises


	40. daddy’s white stuff and penis hoarders (has nothing to do w the chapter my fam is just weird)

UA Gayz:  
Kaminari: guys what the FUCK WAS THAT  
Kirishima: dude i told u. he takes his cats v seriously.   
Bakugo: i mean i would too  
Shinsou: seriously what the fuck dude :( i love mr noodles   
Monoma: OH HO HO! I see class 1-a isn’t as perfect as I though!   
Yuga: OH HO HO is my thing, you 1% milk bitch!  
Todoroki: is mineta really the only straight person in this school?  
Kirishima: uh. yeah?  
Todoroki: sweet   
Bakugo: just my point straight people SUCK  
Uraraka: not all of them! my parents don’t suck!  
Bakugo: they must have sucked to make you. that’s how babies are made, urarararararaka   
Bakugo: **urarararararaka  
Bakugo: ????  
Ashido: H A IT WORKED   
Bakugo: ima fucking catch you  
Ashido: oh shit wait-


	41. WoNgLe

Class 1-Gay:  
Kaminari: who’s gonna jongle my wongles today?  
Ashido: jesus christ   
Momo: oh ur finally fed up w his bs?  
Ashido: no it was a suggestion   
Momo: ILL HAVE U KNOW I WAS RAISED IN A GOOD CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD  
Tenya: YOUNG LADY LISTEN HERE YOU SHALL NOT SLANDER THE GOOD LORDS NAME WITH WINGLES AND JONGLES  
Bakugo: mingle and wingle   
Bakugo: I SWEAR THAT WAS SHITTY HAIR


	42. so endgame huh that was a MOVIE

Villain Squad:  
Dabi: i figures out how to make Mac and Cheese entirely in my mouth   
Deku: what the FUCK IS THAT WHAT YOU SERVED LAST NIGHT???  
Todoroki: I’m so glad I wasn’t there holy shit  
Tomura: hey did u know u could shorten my name to tom   
Tomura: wait what DABI YOU ABSOLUTE HOE   
Dabi: I boiled the water in my mouth and then cooked the Mac and cheese UwU


	43. Chapter 43

Bakusquad:

Ashido: s h l u r p

Bakugo: ok but _what the fuck does that mean_


	44. ANOTHER POLL WHOOP

I was thinking of making a chapter of how certain people react not in the chats, but a longer chapter? It would include izuku’s mom, bakugo, all might, aizawa, and his other friends. Who do you think I should add? Should I even do it at all? It wouldn’t interfere with the update schedule like the last one since I could basically put it anywhere


	45. McSquawk

Todosquawk:  
Todoroki: my squad now   
Uraraka: is. is that u and tokoyami’s ship name-  
Tenya: He is!!! Getting over!!! Izuku still!!   
Todoroki: yeah not really   
Tenya: Oh ok. Then, GOOD JOKE URARAKA!!!  
Uraraka: yassss grammar daddy W O R K   
Todoroki: have you been hanging out with Ashido???  
Uraraka: yeah lmao   
Todoroki: yassss


	46. lick me daddy owo

Villain Squad:  
Deku: i feel like doing. some b a d shit  
Dabi: I had a bad shit once it was GROSS  
Deku: uh so shister gross  
Tomura: u finna kill someone?  
Deku: even worse   
Deku: im gonna s p o i l e n d g a m e   
Toga: BITCH YU BETTWR NOT I SWQEF FO GOD   
Deku: lmao i haven’t even seen it yet chill   
Tomura: i have  
Dabi: me too  
Deku: goddamn y’all didn’t take me ???  
Dabi: u and toga were out doing… something   
Toga: licking  
Tomura: licking WHAT  
Toga: licking YOU  
Dabi: HAHAHA   
Tomura: what’s that running noise  
Tomura: OH SHIT  
Todoroki: TAKE A VIDEO  
Deku: [Video]  
Todoroki: she really fucking licked him huh


	47. the furry slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok SO I forgot I put a sword called the furry slayer into an ended chest so I went to the end and. It was there

UA Gayz:  
Monoma: i have acquired the furry slayer in Minecraft. Bow to my feet!!  
Tokoyami: wait that’s illegal-  
Uraraka: spare him he’s not a furry by choice   
Shinsou: as much of a shit as you are irl ur funny over text. Unlikes m*neta  
Todoroki: ...yeah we aren’t gonna mention THAT  
Sero: He should be locked up for his crimes  
Ashido: seconded   
Bakugo: im sure everyone in the world agrees with you   
Aizawa: yea  
Kaminari: WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS ADDED THE TEACHERS???  
Kirishima: Only the gay ones   
Aizawa: language   
Aizawa: i strike feat into the hearts of millions   
Aizawa:fear   
Aizawa: FEAR   
Kaminari: …wow he’s. like u s  
Aizawa: no im not  
Yamada: YEAH HE IS  
Aizawa: can u PLEASE get the caps lock problem fixed  
Yamada: OK :D  
Tokoyami: im rollerblading rn and uh why are the teachers in the chat   
All Might: we were invited !!  
Todoroki: but does All Might really count lmao   
All Might: yes??? Also please tell me what is a yeet and how do I get one???  
Kaminari: ABORT ABORT  
Todoroki: abort me   
Kaminari: NO  
Yamada: YALL ACT SO DIFFERENT ONLINE IT’S FUNNY  
Bakugo: … bro y’all act differently too   
Momo: oh god teachers hello yes I haven’t done anything bad in this chat!!!  
Aizawa: yeah ok idc


	48. mom squad 2.0

Villain Squad:  
Todoroki: All Might found out what yeet is  
Deku: UGH IM SO MAD IM NOT IN THE CHATS   
Deku: TOMURA AND HIS FUCKING TIK TOKS  
Deku: Anyway uwu  
Tomura: don’t blame me it was YOUR idea to make the damn things   
Deku: ok MOM  
Toga: OHHH  
Tomura: dabi looks like we’re the mom squad now   
Dabi: what no   
Todoroki: you drink wine and watch the kardashians you are totally a mom   
Dabi: oh shit u right  
Dabi: go to ur room young man


	49. endeavor farts fire and im not sure why im alive anymore

Todoroki Fam:  
Touya: im the mom now   
Hawks: well this is awkward  
Todoroki: wait what  
Endeavor has gone offline   
Touya: YALL REPLACED ME WITH A GODDAMN BIRD   
Touya: AMERICA EXPLAIN EXPLAIN WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARKANSAS   
Endeavor: ???  
Todoroki: he can’t   
Touya: meh he’s kinda hot so i guess it’s fine   
Endeavor: what   
Hawks: he said im hot fartface   
Touya: oh trust me his farts are the worst  
Hawks: bruh I KNOW HOW DOES FIRE SMELL THAT BAD  
Endeavor: ok do you WANT me to kick you out?  
Hawks: oof no sorry


	50. peepee room

Class 1-A:  
Deku: welcome to my peepee room travelers   
Kaminari: IK WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TEXT BACK TO YOU BUT. GODDAMN THAT WAS HILARIOUS   
Bakugo: fucking shitty pikachu you RUIN EVERYTHING  
Kirishima: not EVERYTHING   
Kaminari: no I take pride in ruining everything   
Deku: of course you do


	51. .

For those of you who want a new arc...

 

You’re gonna get one VERY soon! Im currently working on a new arc mainly focused on Todoroki and Deku. It is a continuation of villain todoroki, and there is going to be a shitload of badass moments. If I tell you anything it will spoil a lot, but let’s just say it’ll really tie your brain up ;)

I’m also working on Inko’s reaction, as well as a few others, so those will be out before the arc, as well as a lot of chat. 

I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	52. Momo = Minions Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If ya kno ya know

Class 1-Gay:  
Ashido: hey momo you kind of look like that girl who was afraid of minions on YouTube   
Momo: DONT   
Momo: DONT SAY ITS NAME   
Kaminari: holy shit I was right   
Ashudo: wait u thought the earth was flat? And America and England were in different planets?  
Momo: I’m going to die pls stop!


	53. DabiHawks is a thing rn ok-

Villain Squad:  
Dabi: can mr compress stop being so Extra™️ when it’s MY THING   
Shigaraki: tbh todoroki is low key more extra   
Deku: yEsSsSs  
Dabi: hey remember the boyfriend wars  
Deku: ?? Yes  
Dabi: [Picture]  
Shigaraki: DID YOU REALLY JUST HOOK UP WITH THE NUMBER 2 HERO  
Dabi: that was from a year ago   
Shigaraki: …   
Dabi: did… did you really not know?  
Todoroki: even I knew   
Todoroki: hawks was on the news with a bunch of hickeys and dabi was like ‘haha niiice’   
Dabi: im very nice to him uwu   
Deku: DONT YOU FUCKING UWU AND DONT RIVAL ME AND SHOUTO


	54. dick

Bakusquad:  
Bakugo: dick  
Bakugo: ????? dick   
Bakugo: I AM TYPING dick   
Kirishima: KAMINARI I DIDNT THINK YOUD ACTUALLY DO IT??  
Kaminari: HOLY FRICKFRACK  
Bakugo: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU FUCKING SHITTY PIKACHU BITCH  
Kaminari: I did ur mom ;)  
Sero: no you did shinsou   
Kaminari: but then I did you !!  
Sero: <3  
Ashido: what the f u c k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters I’m working on both this, the PJO/TG crossover, and the Inko reaction, PLUS “plot point two”. I’ve also started a new project for DabiHawks oneshots so check my account cuz I’ll be posting a few soon ;)


	55. if he say sleepy he a bottom

Villain Squad:  
Tomura: me sleepy   
Dabi: What   
Dabi: YO HE JUST PASSED OUT  
Toga! what he’s… sleeping?  
Dabi: y e a h  
Deku: holy fuck bruh   
Deku: ive never seen him sleep   
Deku: which is weird because you expect him to be the ‘why are you up at this unholy hour’ guy but n o


	56. Weeding Crocs (smoke that weed daddy)

Meme Team:  
Kirishima: shit guys I gotta put in my wedding crocs   
Kaminari: 1 I’m confused 2 DID U RENAME MEME SQUAD TO MEME TEAM U ABSOLUTE GENIUS   
Todoroki: m e m e t e a m   
Kirishima: bakugo and i are so fucking gay hsgbdvdbbehdvs  
Todoroki: tbh my friend calls his boyfriend chicken nugget and honestly? couple goals   
Ashido: What does chicken nugget call him   
Todoroki: hot pants   
Ashido: I SHIP IT HAHA  
Todoroki: ok u h yeet


	57. Dabi is a twink me think

Villain Squad:  
Todoroki: dabi gave me an undercut in an alley and honestly I like it   
Todoroki: [Picture]  
Deku: holy fuck that’s h o t   
Deku: also dabi where the fuck did u get good at hair  
Dabi: well   
Dabi: before I was a well known villain   
Deku: ooo mom story time   
Dabi: I was a hairdresser   
Dabi: and when I left the salon ppl literally cried   
Dabi: cuz I was AMAZING   
Toga: u sure they weren’t crying of happiness cuz ur ugly rat bitch face was out   
Dabi: Toga you LITERALLY LOOK LIKE A RAT   
Toga: I take pride in that fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SUCK W THESE SHORT CHAPTERS BUT THE PLOT ONE IS LONG OK IDK HOW TO WRITE FIGHTS SO (OOPS I MAY HAVE SPOILED SOME OF IT)


	58. Latin Class is the b e s t

The Good Eggs:  
Ashido: todoroki u a KWEEEEN   
Todoroki: w  
Todoroki: que?  
Kaminari: omg u could be like buzz lightyear and switch between languages !!  
Todoroki: I’m disappointed and disturbed   
Sero: I know how to say dummy thicc in latin   
Ashido: me want knowing NOW  
Sero: All Might est stultus crassus   
Kaminari: I don’t understand 90% of what goes on in that class but the latina familia textbook is WACK   
Kaminari: syra habet magnus foedum nasus   
Momo: Dont spill our secrets!!  
Toru: Latin students unite!   
Sero: REVOLUTION   
Kaminari: speaking of Latin we should watch magister craft today   
Ashido: wHoMsT?  
Sero: OH he’s a dude on Minecraft who speaks in Latin and honestly?? It’s pretty hilarious   
Todoroki: this is why I take French u hooligans   
Kaminari: cmon you know u wanna join top   
Todoroki: fuck yeah I do damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK S O I couldn’t completely finish the plot chapter, sooo... I will be releasing it in 2 parts!


	59. Shouto Part 1/2

“Where is your new hideout?” Aizawa questioned, his voice cruel. “Like I’d tell you.” Izuku grinned. Wrong answer. He got another hit, soon to be another bruise. He laughed. Shouto knew what he was thinking: it’s nothing. The amount of broken bones he had gotten before, the amount of pain caused by his middle school classmates, by Kacchan… this wasn’t going to faze him. But Todoroki was still furious. Why? How could they hurt him? He was their classmate before, and they don’t even remember that? Iida, Uraraka, Tsu… they all turned on him in an instant. They didn’t consider his reasons. They didn’t consider his feelings. He was just a villain to them.   
“Maybe I can get some information out of him.” He suggested. This was their only chance to talk- they hadn’t set a camera in yet. He could just say it was because they were boyfriends. He needed closure. He-   
Turns out he didn’t need an excuse. “I understand. Everyone, step out. You have 5 minutes.” Aizawa said. As soon as everyone had left, Todoroki let his facade drop. He kneeled next to Midoriya, lightly touching his face, careful not to touch the bruises. “Izuku…” He didn’t know what to say. “How?”   
“Kacchan started a fight. I thought I could beat him, but the others saw. His squad or whatever. Just like middle school.” Todoroki bit his lips. He really wanted to punch that guy right now… “Hey.” Izuku said. “Don’t blow your cover just yet, yeah? Not with them all on guard.”   
“But I could. I could burn them all.” He didn’t know where the urge came from, but he didn’t care. “I know you could. But not now.” Todoroki glanced at the clock. “We don’t have long.” He said. “I heard. Just…” Izuku brought his face as close to Todoroki’s as he could. “Kiss me.” He whispered. Todoroki obliged, closed the space between them. Izuku’s arms were hauntingly absent. He ran his fingers through Izuku’s hair, trying not to hurt him. He didn’t know where the bruises and cuts where. He wished he didn’t have to wonder.   
Izuku took his lips back, leaving a longing between both of them. “Love you.” He said. “Now go. They’ll be suspicious soon.” Todoroki nodded. “I’ll be back for you. Stay strong.” He gave Izuku one last peck before leaving with a stoic expression. “He didn’t tell me anything.” He told the group. Uraraka put a hand on his back. “I know. It’s hard. But he’s a villain now, Todoroki. We can’t dwell on the past.” Todoroki. That name. The name he, alike his brothers, his sister, his mother, had hated so much.   
“I… I think I need to go.” He said. He ran off from the group, hearing them go back in to hurt Izuku even more. As soon as he was away from the campus, he called Dabi. “They have Izuku.” He said quickly. “I’m coming over. Need to change.” He could almost feel Dabi grinning from the other side of the line. “I’ll get ready.” 

“It’s your big reveal, you can’t wear hobo clothes like I did.” Dabi fussed. “And Izuku helped pick it out. So go put it on.” He shoved the outfit into Shouto’s hands. “But Izuku is-“  
“We’re still figuring out a plan. We probably won’t go until tomorrow at the earliest. He’s strong, bro. Now go try this on, I want to make sure it fits before we go.” Shouto sighed. “Fine.” He made his way up to his and Izuku’s room. The outfit suited him. It matched Izuku’s, though instead of a vest there was a long coat, a bit like his brothers. Fitting, he thought. He looked into the mirror and saw a completely different person. But he recognized himself more than he ever had. But his face… the eyepatch didn’t help much. And the scar still showed. What could he do about that?  
He glanced at his hand. His left hand, to be specific. Could he? He looked again back at his scar. It was bound to happen sooner or later. The scar would never disappear, but he could mold it. He summoned a flame. He’d have to be focused for this- one wrong move and it’d be fucked up forever. He traced the area in his mind, imagining the result: perfect. There was no time for hesitation, not with Izuku like that. He always had a flair for dramatics. He brought his hand up, and dragged it down. The pain was blinding, so hot, too hot: but it was done. He grabbed his face with his other hand, cooling the burn. It hurt less, but it was still insanely painful.   
“Hey Shouto, I- What the fuck!” Dabi shouted. “Why the fuck would you do that?” Shouto couldn't talk. The pain was too intense. He pointed to where the original burn was. “Thought of Dad.” He muttered. “I’ll get the first aid.” Dabi said. He ran downstairs. 

“Shouto, the amount of idiot you can be at times is astonishing.” Dabi commented. “Aw, did I miss the blood?” Toga asked. Dabi swatted her away, pressing the bandages down. “What the fuck, dude.” He muttered. “Well, it worked out well for you.” Shouto pointed out. “Yeah, because I’m an idiot. You’re supposed to be the smart sibling.”   
“Too bad. That’s Fuyumi’s job. You expect me to be the smart one? We roasted bacon on our asses, fuck nut.” Dabi laughed at that. “Even when you’re burned, you still manage to be a sassy little asshat.” Shouto nodded. “You’re lucky you have me to patch it up, I had to wait a while for mine to heal up. I have emergency burn medication. Stole it from the hospital, of course. Strongest I could get.” He peeled back the bandages and dropped some of the liquid on to the burn. Shouto hissed in pain.   
“It should stop after a few minutes.” Dabi explained. He put the bandages back onto Shouto’s face. “Wait an hour, it should be fine. Now c'mon, we need your help with the plan.”


	60. Shouto’s Scar

A lot of people are asking what Shouto’s scar looks like, sooo... here’s the link!

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BrN5fwYgEL_stu3m3O98kB27BlILW3jA

He dragged his hand down his face and his fingers left some trails. He meant it to be half face. I was originally gonna make it half, but with plain white hair it’d look weird so I liked this better 

Next chapter on Tuesday:)


	61. Shouto Part 2/2

The attack was planned. Shouto was certain that they would succeed. If no one else did, he would. The main goal was to find Izuku and get him out. All he wanted, all he needed, was Izuku. He looked at the portal. This was it. If he stepped through, he’d really be a villain. If he stepped through, he’d really be a criminal. If he stepped through, he’d really be just Shouto. Dabi put a hand on his shoulder. “You ready?” Shouto took a quick look behind him before answering. “Yes.” And he took the step.   
Dabi has immediately made his grand entrance, and Shouto ran into the building. No one saw him come out of the portal for all he knew. Maybe no one would meet him on the way. He sprinted through the halls. Izuku was close, he had to be, he-   
“Todoroki, what the FUCK did you do to your hair?” A voice asked behind him. Fuck. “It looks good, though! Really different. Yeah.” Why did it have to be Kaminari of all people? He lacked the cognitive functions of a normal human, and couldn’t tell when to go the fuck away.   
“I’m kind of doing something right now, so can you just…”   
“Yo, I wanna do something too! Can I bring Mina?” He ran up behind Shouto. “Holy fucking… what did you do to your face?” He shrieked. Shouto sighed in annoyance. “Kaminari. Please leave.”   
“Shit like this doesn’t just happen overnight! We gotta get you to Recovery Girl, she’ll- d-dude? What are you-“   
Shouto had frozen Kaminari’s legs to the ground. “Stop. This doesn’t concern you.” He looked nervous. “Dude, are yo-“   
“Just let me do what I have to.” Kaminari has his mouth open, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t. “Sorry.” He murmured.   
~~  
The password was easy. 2287. Cats. Aizawa wasn’t very clever with that. Of course, he didn’t expect someone from the inside, did he? “Shouto?” Holy fuck. Izuku never sounded that… weak. “What’d you do to your face? Looks cool.” Shouto sighed. “Izuku, this isn’t really the place to be doing this.”   
“Cmon, you know you love it.” He rolled his eyes, heading over to Izuku. “These should be easy enough to get off.” He said, examining the cuffs. “Careful. They’re quirk suppressors.” Shouto nodded. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”  
“Hey, Shouto. I missed you.” He put his only free hand on Shouto’s face, tracing the new scar. A hand pressed to his. Shouto smiled. “Wait. I’ll untie you first.”   
“Usually its the other way around.” Izuku commented. Shouto almost snorted. “Holy shit.” He mumbled to himself, getting rid of the last cuff. Izuku lifted a hand and moved it around a bit. “Fucking finally.” He sighed. Standing up, Shouto saw all the cuts, the bruises, the burns, everything. He pressed a hand to his waist and but his lip. “Izuku, I-“  
“Don’t pity me. You know I’ve had worse.” Shouto nodded. But still… he didn’t like seeing his boyfriend like this. Izuku ran his fingers through Shouto’s hair. “Softer than I thought…” He murmured.   
“Dabi wouldn’t let me make my debut looking like a homeless person.”   
“It payed off. You look good. Real good.” He presses a soft kiss to Shouto’s lips. “Can I-“   
“Yes.” Shouto replied quickly. Izuku kissed Todoroki, and finally he felt okay. The kiss was desperate and long, but why wouldn’t it be? Shouto ran his fingers through Izuku’s hair, careful not to pull on the tangles. He was a mess, to be honest, but neither of them cared.   
“Lets go.” Shouto said. “The others are keeping them distracted. We can go home.”   
“And continue what we started, I hope?” Izuku asked playfully. “After we get you cleaned up. You smell like Kaminari after he tried to find a unicorn.”   
“He did what now?”   
~~  
Meanwhile, a few of the villains were in front of the school, fighting Aizawa, Bakugou, and Uraraka. “Hey, Uraraka!!” Toga chirped. “Do you mind if I get a teensy bit more of your blood? You look so pretty covered in it!”   
“No way!” Uraraka yelled back, dodging the attacks. “Creep!” Toga pouted at that. “Aw, you’re no fun. Now I’ll just have to take it!” She lunged at Uraraka, giggling as she stabbed her. “Oh, stop screaming, I’m not gonna kill you!”   
“Toga!” Shigaraki snapped. “Don’t be rash! If you’re distracted, you’re at a disadvantage.” Toga rolled her eyes, but obliged. “Guess it’s back to the boring stuff then, my love!” She threw a few punches and Uraraka, who was significantly weakened, but still fighting strong.   
Dabi was definitely having a fun time with his battle with Bakugou. He loved getting people riled up. You could say it was his specialty. Bakugou looked like an idiot, just yelling out meaningless insults. “That’s nice, coming from someone who couldn’t tell when his childhood friend had gone to the villains.” Bakugou tensed at that. “What do you know, fuckface? Don’t pretend to care about him when you only want him for his dumb quirk!”   
“Despite what you heroes may think, we aren’t heartless. Now Shigaraki might be, but-“  
“This is not the time for joking around!”  
“Oh, that’s rich coming from a bitch who doesn’t wear chapstick!”   
“I swear to… holy fucking shit, ERASER LET ME FINISH THIS CONVERSATION!” Shigaraki yelled, swatting the scarf away. “Wait, guys, watch this!” Toga said. “I am inevitable!” She yelled, throwing a knife at Bakugou. Dabi and Shigaraki snorted, trying to hide their laughs. “Twice would love this.” Dabi muttered, throwing a bit of fire at Bakugou. “Stop. Bakugou’s mine, remember?”   
Bakugou whipped his head around. “Deku!? How the fuck-“  
“‘Zuku!! Yayyyy!” Toga interrupted. “You’re back!” Eraser threw his scarf around Izuku, trapping him. “How did you get out?” He asked, voice deep and crawling with anger.   
“Oh calm down, teach. A friend helped me. Oh, I just realized!” Izuku chuckled. “You’re gonna be suspicious of everyone now!” The fighting had stopped. All eyes were on Izuku. “W-What do you mean?” Uraraka asked. “I mean,” he rolled his eyes, “two of your top heroes in the class are villains. Isn’t that fun? Who knows who else is against you.”   
“Another- You don’t mean..!” Izuku smiled widely. Someone came up behind him. “Yep! C'mon guys, we’re done here!” Shouto and Izuku rah towards the portal. Uraraka and Bakugou were too stunned to do anything, but Aizawa went right into action. He tried, but he was no match for 5 villains ganging up against him. He was soon flat on his face. “Is this what you really want?” He growled. “Why?” Everyone besides Izuku had gone through at this point. “There’s so much you don’t understand, Eraser. There’s more to some heroes than you may think.” And with that, he was gone. The portal was closed. The only remnants of them were the beaten heroes, bloodied and bruised, and oh so confused.   
~~  
“That was hilarious!” Izuku laughed, falling onto the couch. “They were so confused! And then they saw you and they were like, “Oh shit! A rat!”” Shouto let out a soft chuckle. Even he had to admit it was funny. “They have our motives so wrong as well. God, I’m just… they’re so dumb! Kacchan, especially! He was thrown off that easily?”   
“Get off the couch, idiot, you’ll stain it.” Shigaraki hissed. “I’ll get off when you put on chapstick.” Izuku shot back.   
“I do! See?” He pulled out… a glue stick? Toga almost fell over laughing. “That’s.. that’s GLUE!” He looked at it, confused. “I knew that.” He said quietly. All in all, it was a good day. They made like 5 Tik Toks after Izuku got cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t come out exactly as I’d hoped, but... here it is! On time, for once! Anyway, should I do an Izuku backstory next? Also I’m working on Inko’s reaction too. So much to come, a lot more funny chats.. hope this is enough until next week!


	62. Another Extra™️ Chapter (I FOUND AN EARLY DRAFT OF THIS STOTY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FOUND AN EARLY DRAFT OF THIS STORY & THIS IS THE RESULT

So here is an early draft of this chat fic:

Todoroki: guys my brother is an idiot  
Bakugo: everyone is an idiot, idiot  
Todoroki: yeah but this one is like REALLY STUPID  
Todoroki: he literally ran away for like years and decided “hey it’d be a good idea to BURN MYSELF not for any reason besides it looks cool”  
Deku: that’s concerning   
Deku: wait I THINK I KNOW UR BROTHER   
Bakugo: AND U DIDNT TELL HIM???  
Deku: WELL I DIDNT KNOW HE WAS HIS BROTHER DIPSHIT  
Bakugo: AND YOU ALSO DIDNT TELL US U HAD OTHER FRIENDS  
Deku: well I know why I didn’t tell u  
Deku: cuz I hate u  
Todoroki: ur so sister sassy over text but if it was irl u would be crying ur eyes out  
Deku: yeah lol  
Tokoyami: i got a job i make money now  
Tsu: oh cool where?  
Tokoyami: KFC   
Deku: that’s… so fucked up what the FUCK tokoyami   
Tokoyami: I’m working with hawks   
Bakugo: HOLY FUCK YES  
Bakugo: IM TAKING ALL MY DATES TO KFC SO WE CAN GET A DISCOUNT  
Tokoyami: I wouldn’t give you a discount  
Bakugo: YEh I KNOW BUT  
Bakugo: YOU WOULD GIVE KIRISHIMA ONE  
Kirishima: what   
Kirishima: bakugo u just outed urself in a rage of kfc   
Bakugo: ITS WORTH IT WE R GETTING FREE KFC  
Tokoyami: well kirishima is nice to me sooo  
Bakugo: YES BITCH  
Bakugo: KFCCC  
Kirishima: BAKUGO STOP SCREAMING   
Bakugo: NEVER  
Deku: BAKUGO IM NOT EVEN IN THE BUILDING AND I CAN HEAR U  
Todoroki: stop screaming ‘kfc kfc’ over and over   
Bakugo: but…. kfc  
Bakugo: SHUT UP U GUYS CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO  
Kirishima: please?  
Bakugo: well ok  
Deku: Wow kacchan it’s amazing that u can scream and text at the same time  
Bakugo: yes one of my many talents also SHUT UP DEKU


	63. Please Read UwU

I’m putting this specific story on a bit of a hiatus while I plan out the rest of this story. Not abandoning, I’ll be back before the summer is over and expect some light updates over the summer.  
I’ll be working on another chat-ish thing for Todofam Month in which Dabi is refined at UA and it’s all sorts of crack   
I just need to sort out where I’m taking this story and sort out my mind   
I’m going to be working on a play for ~4 weeks, then going to Disney, then doing some other personal shit so uh... yknow hard to update this summer anyway?   
Anyway if any of y’all are going to Florida Disney the week of August 20 something we’ll im there for a week so comment cuz I wanna see some of y’all   
Not the type of author who abandons I swear I hate when that happens I’m just. TiReD


	64. crack thing

Endeavore (yes vore) is probably a closeted anti vaxxer change my mind


	65. It’s 4 am what am I doing

It’s 4 am and Hawks said Kentucky fried chicken rights 

Viva La KFC Motherfuckers


	66. Hsvsvvssvdv keysmash

If y’all think I’m exaggerating with the villains then read BNHA smash because they slam past played twister then played game of life when they kidnapped Bakugou


	67. Help?

So... I started to write a sort of endgame chapter for this but then... I thought of something. 

1) actual serious chapter 

2) the heroes and villains team up for the Area 51 raid 

Pls y’all I need to know what you’d like


End file.
